The Rose In The Weeds
by twi-eberry
Summary: Among all the weeds in the world exists a rose. Follow Bella as she ventures into the world of weeds and just may find her own garden. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Prologue

It's hot….way too hot. I don't understand why though. My father always gets mad if my mother turns the heat pass eighty degrees so why does it feel like its thousand and one. I kick of my blanket in an attempt to cool down and yet it still feels like I'm hugging the sun. I try to pry my sleepy eyes open and question my view. My room seems to be getting engulfed by grey clouds and something orange.

_Flames…._

That word alerts my brain and body. My eyes open wide and my legs come to life and bolt towards my bedroom door. Survival mood kicks in and instructions from my father about what to do when there is a fire buzzes in my brain. My blanket on the floor now takes the place at the bottom of my door. What am I suppose to do now?

_Think Bella think!_

The window is the only option. As I push open my window then climb out and stand on the slim amount of roof, I notice that the only way I can get away from the flames is by jumping off the roof.

_Breathe Bella it's only a few feet and what's the worse thing that could happen besides breaking a limb or two._

As I steady myself prepared to jump my family breaks through my train of thought.

_Mom, dad, Jacob…_

Like my father had mind reading powers he was pushing open Jacob's bedroom which was on near my window. In his arms was my brother clinging to him for dear life. As I looked away from my brother and to my father, I noticed something in the eyes that I had never seen before.

_Fear._

I was scared because if the chief of police was afraid then we might as well all be doomed.

"Bella jump down!" My father screamed at the top of his lungs.

I just stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. I tore my gaze away from him and jumped off the roof. I landed with a thud and as soon as I stood back up on my feet I felt pain from my left ankle.

_Great another broken ankle_

I didn't have much time to recover because my dad was screaming at me once again.

"Bella be ready. I'm going to drop your brother to you."

I just stared at my dad and nodded. I wanted to cry and protest but at that moment Jacob was all that matter to me. We were very close even though we were twelve years apart but he was the best little brother anyone could ask for. I stood up and had my arms waiting for Jacob. My dad hugged him tight and whispered something to him before he dropped him. As soon as he landed in my arms I fell backwards but held him as tight as possible. As I checked him over I looked back at my dad who was just smiling and crying at us. The reality hit me and left me breathless as my dad went back through my brother's window. I knew right then and there that Jacob and I would be losing a huge piece of our hearts.

A/N Please let me know what you guys thought about the prologue. The first chapter will be on Sunday.


	2. Chapter 1

"Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower."  
~Hans Christian Anderson~

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! I am going to miss school if you do not wake up!" I groaned and turned my face into my pillow.

_Maybe if I pretend I am asleep he will leave me alone._

As the thought swam around in my head for just a mere second it soon vanished as Jacob jumped on top of me, knocking the air out of me.

"Ouch Jake! Fine I'm awake. Let me hop in the shower really quick then I will drop you off."

"Just hurry up. You wouldn't want to get yelled at your boss again would you?"

I just stuck my tongue at him and pushed him out my room. I may be twenty-one but I sure did at act like a nine year old most of the time. Is it sad that in-between jobs I find myself playing my brother's video games? Then again I am asking myself questions which must mean I am crazy.

_Trust me you are crazy._

"Isabella, I don't hear the shower!" I rolled my eyes at my brother and walked into the shower. Washing my hair always gives me plenty of time to think. Think about things such as Jacob. It made me smile yet still hurt a little how much he sounded like our dad. It had been three years since the fire that took away our home away, both physically and emotionally. It seemed to be a distant memory yet it always hung over my head but I made sure to never show Jacob how much it took its toll on me. I am glad that I never told Jacob that I got accepted into WSU because I was able to turn it down without him knowing the sacrifice I made. A few weeks after the fire I learned that I had no family left besides Jacob. All my mother's side of the family did not want to take kids that belonged to a man who ruined her future and for my dad, all of them were to sick or too old to take care of us. It was just the two of us.

Being in a small town like Forks, everyone knows what's going on so when I went to search for jobs everyone was more than willing to help me. Here I am three years later working one job during the day at the local bookstore and one during the night working at the local diner Twilight. Sure neither one was my dream job but they let me have a nice apartment and give Jacob anything he needed.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. As soon as I stepped into my room I could not help notice the time on the clock.

_7:40 a.m._

Shit I have twenty minutes to get Jake to school and get to work on time. No pressure Bella no pressure.

_Stop talking to yourself damnit and get some clothes on!_

I nearly tripped over my own feet running to my closet. I quickly went to work slipping on my jeans and slipping my black sweater. I then ran to the mirror and began to apply some mascara and lip gloss. Damn no time to dry my hair. I was all ready except my shoes. I ran back to my closet and searched for my black converse.

_Where the hell are they!_

"Looking for these?" I whipped my head towards Jacob grinning in my doorway holding my shoes. I grin back and walk towards him to get my shoes.

"Thanks Jake."

"Bye Bella!"

"Bye Jake. I will be here after school!" I watched my brother run towards his group of friends. The one thing I never had to worry about was who he were his friends. Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, and Embry were all good guys. I just waved and began to drive towards the small book store. Thankfully the bookstore was five minutes away from the school so by time I got to the store no one was waiting. I searched for my keys and opened the door. The one thing I loved about New Moon was it was so old fashion. It had plenty of shelves filled with all kinds of novels.

I walked to the front counter and began to get to work. Turning the sign to open was the only really easy part of work sadly. Since I was the only one who worked during the week here during I was left with restocking bookshelves, organizing books, and also the checkbook work. I read through all the notes Angela left over the weekend and got to work on restocking. Making my way to the storage room in the back I am happy to see that Ben took the box containing the books I need were down already.

As I made my way towards the shelves I noticed that Angela also had a ladder waiting for me. I need to take her out for a drink or something for having everything ready for me. I got to work quickly and began to start stocking the shelves. It is rather quite for it being Monday afternoon but I will gladly accept it because it means I get to read. As I reached for Wuthering Heights I heard a smooth and deep voice. As I turned to look at the stranger my foot slipped. Just as I am prepared to fall and hurt myself, warm and strong arms were wrapped around me. As I opened my eyes, I turned to stare at my knight in shining armor and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

He was no knight in shinning armor. No he is more like a prince. The man before me was 6'1, with copper hair that is calling for me to run my fingers through. As I looked more down I notice his firm chin, perfect lips and nose. I stop as I look at his bright emerald orbs seemed like they were looking straight through me. Then it hints me.

_You are still in his arms dumbass!_

I felt my face heat up and I pushed myself from his body. As I looked back at his face I noticed he was staring at me as if I were some alien or freak.

_You are a freak. Who do you know talks to themselves all the time?_

I looked down and tried to clear the lump that was in my throat.

"Um, thank you." I looked back up to see him now glaring at me. What the hell happened in just a second?

"Be careful next time. If that wasn't me then you could have really hurt someone else and yourself." I am taken back by how harsh he is. Well there goes the whole idea of prince charming he is more like a weed.

When I was in middle school I asked this boy Mike out to the school dance and he turned me down. Everyone in the school laughed at me. As soon as that day ended I ran home and cried to my mom. She told me something that has stuck with me my whole life. She told me that in this world of weeds there is a rose. The rose will sweep you off your feet and the two of you will make your own perfect garden. The man who stood in front of me was just another weed.

_A very fucking hot weed…_

I rolled my eyes at the voice in my head and turned away from this man and back to my desk. As I sat down he was right in front of me. I ignored his earlier comment and decide to be nice.

"What can I help you with sir?"

"Where do you keep your cook books?" He asked with so much venom it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Right at the front of the store sir." Stay polite

"There were only five books. Don't you have more?"

"Sorry sir, but that is the only section of cook books we have."

"This is such a sorry ass excuse of a town. Only have five cook books. Unbelievable!" I watched him shout that and slam door on his way out.

_What an asshole…_

The rest of the day went by smoothly after that hot jerk left. Just thinking about him caused my blood to boil. By the comment he made I guess he is part of the Cullen family that just moved here from California. At lunch Angela came in and told me everything that she had found out from Jessica. Esme and Carlisle were high school sweethearts and I guess got married as soon as they graduate. Esme was florist while Carlisle was a doctor that was transferred here. Angela then told me that they had three children. The oldest was Emmett which she described to be as big as a grizzly bear. She said Jessica saw some blonde girl with him that looked like she was a supermodel and kept giving her the stink eye. Next was Alice who was the same age as me. She claimed this girl was a pixie which just made me laugh and of course she talked about the middle child Edward. When she described how sexy he looked, I knew it was the jerk that came in here.

As soon as Angela was done giving me all the juicy gossip I was off to get my brother. I was still pissed that as soon as I got to get my brother I was in no mood to deal with him. As soon as I saw him I began to honk my horn like a crazy person. Jacob looked at me like I was a freak show and ran to my car.

"What was that about Bells? Seth was joking that you looked like you wanted to kill someone."

I just glared at him which gave him a clue to shut up. The drive home was silent and peaceful yet I could not shake the feeling I had. The more and more I thought about him made me even madder. It made no sense at all. My mood only got worse when I got a call from Jane asking me to come in tonight. I said yes even though I was in no mood to deal with people tonight. I rushed and put my uniform on and threw my hair into a ponytail. As soon as I was ready I grabbed Jacob by the collar and dropped him off at Billy's house. Thankfully Billy said it was okay to let him stay the night as long as I got some sleep tonight. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Someone is in a pissed off mood." I felt heat on my neck as Jasper whispered in my ear. I turned around and lightly smacked him in his chest. He of course faked as if I had really hurt him. I had to admit Jasper was hot and if I did not see him as a brother I would totally be sleeping with him. Jasper always found a way to make me laugh and smile. It was almost closing time and no one was left in the diner but then I heard the bell ring by the door so when I turned around I felt my face fall. Jasper turned around and his face went frozen. In front of us stood Edward and from Angela's description was Alice.

_Wait since when did we decide to call that asshole by his name?_

I shook my head and snapped myself back to reality. I turned to look at Jasper who was just staring at Alice like she was the sun. I sighed and pinched Jasper in his ass. He yelped and turned to glare at me. I grinned and shook my head.

"Welcome to Twilight how many?" I gave a friendly smile.

"How many does it look like? Two of course." I heard Edward say with just as much venom as before. I tensed up and shut my mouth tight as I gestured them to follow me. As we walked towards to booth I could hear little mummers coming from Edward. Once we reached the booth I waited for the two of them to get seated and comfy. I turned to Alice who was staring at me like she was trying to figure me out.

_Wonderful_

"What can I get for you?_" _I gave a small shy smile praying that she was not going to bite my head off like her brother.

"Can I get a cherry coke?" She smiled back at me. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. As I turned to Edward he just glared at me. Just as quick as that weight was off, it was back on again.

"Ice tea with a lemon." I just nodded and gulped. His voice was so cold and harsh.

I turned around and walked straight to the kitchen to retrieve their drinks. Once the drinks were ready I walked back to the table. Once I reached the table I notice that Edward was gone and only Alice was sitting there. As I put the drinks down on the table I looked up to see Alice once again I staring at me. I tucked a loose strand behind my ear and shifted my feet and looked down.

"You are very pretty." She almost said it with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Um thank you and you too. So how do you like Forks?"

"It's very interesting. Nothing like boring California."

"That can't be true. I mean the only thing Forks has for you is rain and fish." I smiled and got a smile from Alice.

"Well I do have to admit I miss the sun and the warm weather but there is just something about this town that has everyone in my family excited. I guess a new start is what it may be."

I was about to say something but I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Edward glaring between Alice and me.

"Sorry to interrupt you chit chat but I would like to eat and end this horrible day." I pulled out my pen and pad and looked at Alice. She gave Edward a cold glare then to turned to me.

"Can I get the chefs salad with ranch dressing on the side?" I nodded and turned to Edward. He just kept scanning over the menu and then threw it on the table.

"There is shit on that menu. Just get me another ice tea and this time not so much ice." I felt my mouth hanging open. I knew he was an asshole before but he just made a whole new level of being an asshole. I grabbed his cup and stomped off into the kitchen. I placed the order. As I waited for Alice's salad to be made I thought about how to get back at Edward then it hit me. I could not help but smile at the little plan I had. I grabbed the salad and filled Edward's cup. I just held my evil grin as I made my way back to the booth. As I put Alice's salad down she smiled and as I put Edward's cup down he just stared at the cup.

"What the fuck is this?" I could not help but let a little giggle out.

"Well you asked for an ice tea without so much ice so I gave you three cubes." I started to laugh more and soon enough Alice started to burst into laughter. I turned around and held my sides till I reached the bar stool in the front of the restaurant.

"What's so funny?" I looked up at Jasper who was just smirking at me. Once I got a hold of my laughter I told him what I did. He just shook his head and messed with my hair.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"One because you are acting like a five year old and two for pinching me in front of that beautiful girl. That isn't his girlfriend is she?"

I rolled me eyes and shook my head. I noticed Jasper's eyes light up with excitement and joy. I think this was the first time I have ever seen him get this happy about a woman being single.

"I'll give her your number okay?" He just smiled and picked me up and started to twirl me.

"Thank you thank you Bella. You are the best friend in the whole wide world." I could not stop giggling as he twirled me. Once he put me down I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to see Edward all tensed up with his hands balled up and Alice was staring down picking at her food. I fixed my uniform and made my way to the table.

"Would you guys like your bill now?"

"Yes." Edward dug through his wallet and practically threw his credit card at me. As I charged him on his credit card I noticed that their was no tip.

_Fucker!_

I made my way to the table and slammed his card on the table. He just glared at me and took his card and got up. He bumped my shoulder as he made his way out the door.

"Asshole."

"I'm sorry about my brother. He has been in a terrible mood since coming here." I turned to see Alice give me a small smile. She had her hand out with a five dollar bill.

"No need for a tip –"

"Alice."

"Okay no need for a tip Alice. My name is Bella." I held my hand out and she shook it. "Oh by the way." I dug through my pockets and began to write Jasper's number on a paper. "My friend asked me to give you his number if you don't mind. He would normally do it but he is stuck on dishwasher duties." As I held the paper out her eyebrows were bunched together.

"You mean you two aren't together?" I let out a small gag sound and shook my head.

"Ew no. Jasper is like my brother." I saw her whole face light up and all of a sudden her arms were wrapped around me.

"Thank you! Um here let me get your number so we can go shopping or something." I smiled and gave her my phone number. We just smiled at each other until her phone rang. She sighed and answered.

"Get you panties out a bunch Edward. I am leaving now." She snapped her phone and gave me a goodbye hug. I cleaned up the tables and said my goodbyes to cooking staff and Jasper. As I made my way outside I looked up into the sky and watched a shooting star pass by.

_Please let me find my rose._

A/N Please let me know what you thought about the first chapter.


End file.
